The choice
by Justhere1112
Summary: Ruffnut gets stuck having to deal with her two viking sutors while out shopping #ruffnut


as I walked down the hallway dragging my feet and hating my life wondering 'how the hell did I get in this position'. only one word came to mind, brother. more specific my twin tuffnut thorstone. I can handle shoveling dragon shit, cleaning all the weapons in the ford, putting out the fires we made, and apologizing to the people that we stole from, teams we destroyed, or other(the list goes on and on) but this, THIS, I mean this was the worst punishment he could think of. 'when I get my hands on that tiny, one legged, piece of tiny yack dung we call a chief I will rain the full force of lokie on him' was all that came to mind 'I mean for someone who isn't very into complicated and overly time consuming pranks I will make sure this will go on for several lifetimes'. soon my train of thought was interrupted by a simple question from one of my least favorite people at the moment. "so what color would you prefer, blue, yellow, maybe a light purple?" fishlegs asked pointing out the colorful fabrics he thought was nice in the shopbut was quickly inturupted by the other shorter boy in the room with us. "I know my princess would want a more dangers color like a deep red or a stunning night black," he stated pointing out the ones he had in mind for me, "oh you mean the colors that match your suit instead of something that matched her skin tone and personality." fishlegs stated flatly, "how about if the color faded on the dress. I'm sure your mom and brother could help us with that." 'Right now all I wanted was to get home and hide' but sure enough the kept at what they thought was a better color for me.

we had already been looking around the marked place for an hour for stuff I needed at home (which they happily helped carry) but then we passed a fair sized shop with all sorts of feminen things in it like jewelry, fancy hair ties/clips, and of course a tailor and a wall of fabric. unfortunately snotlout finally remembered something for one in his life and it was the opposite of what I wanted to hear, and at best my least favorite subject around this time of year. the summer cellabration, the time of year where we thank the gods for the warmest weather of the year and for asking for good weather in the future, they celebrate for three weeks one week before the extreme heat, during the extreme heat, and a week after to more of relax and enjoy the booze. The celebrating and parting is all up my ally but the one thing I disagree with is the night before the first day of the second week everyone gets dressed up in the nicest clothes they can get their hands on and the ladies get one day a year to where they can where a dress and not get blood on it. now I have never been big on having nice cloths in general. I mean I cant just blow something up in a brand new skirt even tuffnut would get onto me about it.

so now I was stuck having to pick out fabric for my dress with two Vikings arguing over who knows me best for some dumb male competition tom see who could get the only single chick on berk to marry them. honestly I was going to do this eventually because I was oldenough to understand the importance of this tradition but now it just felt like she was going to have to pick sides again. the worst part is they weren't the only people in on this the hole island has bets placed on who I'm going to pick! I mean I could just go back to throck but that would mean leaving tuff and I could never do that to him, and their is eret son of eret but he doesn't even like me, I actually think he has a thing for tuff but I think dagur dose too. uggg why dose my brother always affect my life, I mean come on. the two Vikings that I thought was done bickering had finally shut up but were now looking at me for a final decision.

"well beautiful what will it be my hot and sexy colors or fishguts messy sunset?", snotlout asked as if I was listening to the whole conversation, "I think what snot-breath meant to say was would you like something bright and pretty or dark and un-complimenting," fishlegs shot back as he glared at the shorter boy but then quickly turned his attention back to me with questioning eyes. I sighed an looked at both boys with an annoyed look befor walking past them to the wall of color behind them. now I did favor the red snotlout picked out mostly because I had a nice pair of legging and matching raps in the same color or vary close but the blues were all so enchanting and megestic like looking out over the ocean or walking through a thick forest in the morning. I went through and felt the fabrics that the boys were pinting out that they thought that looked nice because if I couldn't stand the feel of the material no way was I going to wear it. finnaly I hsaw a finger point out a color that looked absolutely amazing.

It was a soft burgundy that actually took my breath away. first of all the feel of the material was enough to persuade me into buying all they had in stalk along with any of the same material, I mean it felt like a one-day old baby's first blanket. the next thing that caught my attention was the actual color, it looked slightly different then all the other burgundy's out their but I just couldn't tell what made it look so dangerous like the red yet subtle and majestic like the blues. finally I noticed when I picked it up how light it was, it weighed nothing in my arms and was flexible not stiff like other gowns for special occasions. I smiled an joyfully asked the store owner, "how much is this fabric?", he took a minute to think then sweetly replied,"usually for every yard of that fabric its about eight silver coins but since I,ve been having a good sales week and that's the last of it and that's about four and a half yards I will give it to you for... hmmm," he paused for a moment to think of a price while pulling a fancy brush through his long beard then finally decided and finished with, "how about five silver coins?"

"DEAL!", I basically screamed as I quickly got out the amount to pay and handed it to them so they could pack it up for me in a neat little container like they did with several others purchased items as well. As we walked out of the store to loud our items up on the dragons I suddenly realized a chang in mood of the others. Snotlout seemed so confident and happy but fishlegs seemed so upset, wait what did I miss? then I noticed snotlout sly grin aimed in my direction and gave it a quick and very un-amused response, "wipe that dumb look in your face, oh wait that's your actual face," I ended with a small laugh that was quickly cut off by a very unwanted anser to the change in behavior," say what ever you want babe but I know that you like me more, why else would you pick t the fabric I pointed out and buy it so quickly?"

I wanted to die. how could have I been so clueless. with fishlegs he would be all senamental about it but with snotlout he was going to talk about it for MONTHS neigh YEARS. I have signed my will and now must lay in my burning boat. just as snotface was about to breath another word my brother and astid appeared with their stuff they came after, my brother looking just as miserable as me. "okay remind me never to pull a prank when a hofferson is near especially the one engaged to the chief," he leaned in and whispered to me before packing away the stuff mom wanted him to get. we all finally got on our dragons and headed back. The whole flight back snotlout kept his stupid smile and fish legs kept his fair distance from the group mumbling about a dance or sewing. tuff was ancous too I could tell but didn't udder a word till the door of our house was saftly shut and all the supplies and my fabric was stored where it was suppose to go. "so what was up with those two did fish see a goust and snot see a hot one?" he said with a slight hint of curiosity in his tone.

"believe me when I say you don't want to know and besides snotlout will talk about this for weeks to come anyway so you'll just find out tomorrow through the terror chain or something," I inquired receiving a small frown when he didn't learn immediately but didn't try knowing that I was definitely not in the mood tom be taunted before the story spread.as I walked up to my room, blew out the candle finally happy this day was over, and got under my two warm layered yak fur blankets I saw the fabric and it made me realize something. Weren't both of them pointing things out? I mean I didn't let it distract me from picking out what I liked and I had became good at ignoring their silly antics but how in the arkapeligo did snotlout break her focus? how did she notice what he was pointing at that split second and not fishlegs? how did he know she was going to love that one of a kind, fit for royalty mixed material? maybe all this was just some huge coincidence and that it was nothing and that I was just over thinking it. I finally found some restless after several restless hours of questions I wore myself out and fell asleep still dreading the day and several weeks to follow.


End file.
